1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for measurement of posture, and particularly to an apparatus for measurement of floating body posture of a person wearing a life jacket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Posture of a person wearing a life jacket in water is an important factor in evaluating performance of a life jacket, and how to accurately obtain various posture parameters is of great importance for the evaluation. Conventionally, posture parameters of a person wearing a life jacket in water are obtained by expert evaluation and static testing. Safety standards of various countries define that when a person wearing a life jacket is in a balance state, the distance between the person's mouth and the water surface is measured first, the overturn time of the person is calculated using a stopwatch, and then a float angle is obtained via a protractor. However, this method is too simplistic to accurately reflect the dynamics of a movement of the person's body in water and the quasi-static parameters associated therewith.